Excuses bidons
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Mikoto arrive en retard à son rendez-vous, ses excuses seront-elles crédibles?


Reisi Munakata regardait sa montre frénétiquement ça faisait une heure qu'il attendait Mikoto dans ce restaurant à l'aspect des plus étrange pour ne pas se faire voir par ses collègues. Travailler dans la police alors qu'un ancien ami à lui était un chef de gang rendait leur rendez-vous de la semaine. Cette « tradition » s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Il arrivait des fois où il parlait de tout et de rien, parfois du boulot mais moins vu qu'ils devaient rester le plus discret possible, rarement ils parlaient d'amour. Ne pouvant attendre plus attendre une minute de plus Reisi remontait ses lunettes et se levait de sa chaise pour s'en aller mais d'abord il devait écrire un mot. Il fouillait sa chemise bleu marine à la quête d'un stylo à bille. Une fois trouvés des bruits d'une respiration se faisaient entendre à côté de lui.

« Excuse-moi du retard Rei-kun

-J'allais partir Mikoto et je ne suis pas un personnage d'Evangélion alors s'il te plaît, arrête avec ce surnom.

-Compris.

-C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois-ci ? Dis Reisi en posant ses mains sur la table en le fusillant du regard.

-Okey, tu vois Saruhiko ce gamin des rues que j'ai recueilli puis qui est entré dans la police sous tes ordres.

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'il a un faible pour son ancien pote qui fait toujours partie de mes hommes je te rappelle.

-Comment il s'appelle encore ?

-Yata.

-C'est cela donc nous sommes plus les seuls à se voir si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Reisi reprenait sa place et commandais un grand verre de Cognac avec des glaçons. Mikoto en profitait pour s'asseoir en face de son camarade avec un sourire un peu triomphant. Le voyou recoiffait vaguement ses cheveux rouges tandis que le policier remettait son stylo dans sa chemise.

« C'est bon pour cette fois mais je vérifierai ton hypothèse.

-Je savais que tu me dirais cela alors j'ai amené quelques photos si tu veux.

-Non ça ira merci, épargne-moi les détails. »

Le rouge tentait de prendre les mains de son vis-à-vis avec plein d'espoir et quelques idées pas nettes dans la tête.

« Suoh j'aimerais que cesse d'avoir cette tête

-Tu sais comment arrêter ce visage Rei-kun.

-Est-ce que je ressemble à une nana aux cheveux gris Suoh ?

-Non tu est un homme aux cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu rehaussé d'une paire de lunettes sexy.

-Tu arrêtes avec tes allusions je te prie.

-Mais je te fais clairement des avances Reisi. »

Le noiraud se levait à nouveau de sa chaise avec panache comme s'il y avait une punaise sur le siège.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ? J'y crois pas.

-Moi non plus au début puis je suis fait une raison.

-Hors de question que je sorte avec un malfrat.

-J'ai donc une chance.

-Qui sait Mikoto.

-Alors je vais saisir cette opportunité pour t'avoir un jour sous moi gémissant de plaisir. »

Munakata réprimait un frisson et tournait les talons à son ami. Mikoto rigolait à gorge déployée ce qui avait pour effet de voir les gens fixer cet étrange homme aux cheveux rouges. Il demandait au serveur l'addition et prenait le verre de cognac que son cher et tendre avait commandé. Il devait dire à ses hommes qu'il rentrerait à présent dans le « droit » chemin. Certains accepteront d'autres pas, mais cela en valait la peine. Il payait généreusement le serveur et s'en allait dans son grand lit froid. Une fois dedans, l'homme imaginait encore son ami et lui-même dans des situations des plus simples aux plus compliquées.

Le lendemain à son QG, Suoh Mikoto fumait nerveusement sa cigarette. Le blond qui lui servait de bras droit, Kusanagi Izumo, Ancien barman qui faisait des cocktails à se rouler par terre selon le Homura, le « gang » de Mikoto

« Toi tu as parlé à Munakata

-Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

-Non et bien heureusement. Alors ?

-Je dois rentrer dans le droit chemin pour espérer lui plaire.

-Alors vas-y, dit Totsuka Tatara, un autre blond en rentrant.

-Et vous ?

-On te suivra d'une autre manière, dis encore ce blond.

-J'espère que les autres seront d'accord. Soupira l'autre en remontant ses lunettes de soleil.

-Les gars vous pouvez sortir. »

Des têtes se montraient alors à la vue de l'homme à la chevelure de feu. La plus jeune du groupe prenait la main de son ami et chef.

« Si c'est la voie que tu as choisie nous serons là pour te soutenir.

-Attends mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord, Dis Yatarasu surnommé Yata

-T'inquiète je le raisonnerais, dis calmement Totsuka.

-Merci à tous. Je suis égoïste, je le sais.

-C'est l'amour ça te fait des choses insensées.

-Oh c'est donc ça.

-Oui Yata.

-Qui est cette fille ? »

Un silence de mort s'installait dans la pièce et le le rouquin rebelle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la réponse qu'il attendait restait en suspend.

« Ne me dis pas que tu est ?

-Et alors toi aussi Yata

-Même pas vrai.

-Ne ment pas je t'ai vu avec Saruhiko.

-C'est une méprise, criait le roux en désespoir de cause. »

Le rouquin était aussi rouge dans le visage que les cheveux de son chef. Après une euphorie générale, le gang décidait qu'ils rentraient eux aussi dans la vie dite normale pour le bien mais qu'il serait toujours Homura pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

La séduction pour Mikoto s'avérait de toute épreuve car Reisi supportait mal son passé et son espèce d'hypocrisie. La mauvaise foi est l'ennemie de la vérité. Celle-ci plaisait beaucoup au noiraud que Suoh le veille ou non.


End file.
